headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Jarvis
| aliases = | continuity = Friday the 13th | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Pinehurst Youth Development Center Camp Forest Green, New Jersey | known relatives = Mrs. Jarvis (mother) Trish Jarvis (sister) | born = 1972 | died = | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984) | final appearance = Never Hike Alone (2017) (Fan Film) | actor = Corey Feldman John Shepherd Thom Matthews }} Overview Biography Meeting With a Monster Pinehurst Five years after brutally killing Jason Voorhees, Tommy is left traumatized by the experience and is plagued with hallucinations and nightmares. He is sent from the Unger Institute of Mental Health to Pinehurst Halfway House where he gets into an altercation with another teenage patient named Eddie after the latter scares everyone at breakfast in a mask and begins to taunt Tommy over having no sense of humor. Later, he accompanies Pam Roberts and Reggie to go meet up with Reggie's brother Demon where he is again frightened by Junior Hubbard pulling up on his motorcycle. Realizing Tommy is from the halfway house and due to their hatred of the teenagers, he begins to taunt Tommy over being crazy and threatening that his mom, Ethel, is going to hack them up into pieces. Tommy overpowers Junior and violently beats him up until being stopped by Pam and running of into the storm. While Pam and Reggie are hiding from "Jason" inside the loft of a barn, Tommy arrives and is stunned by the sight of "Jason", believing it to be another hallucination until he is slashed in the chest. Pam and Reggie fight "Jason" off and seem to knock him out of the loft window but he is grabbing onto the side and grabs Reggie's ankle. Tommy manages to find the strength to grab the machete and chop "Jason's" hand, causing him to fall and be impaled on the tractor harrows, where Jason is revealed to be Roy Burns, the father of Joey]] who was hacked to death with an axe by another patient, Victor after Joey irritated him while chopping wood. Tommy later manages to subdue his visions of Jason at the hospital after a nightmare involving him stabbing Pam and laughing manically but reveals he is keeping Roy's copycat Jason mask in a drawer in his room. After hearing a window smashing, Pam investigates and believes that Tommy has escaped, though he is behind her wearing the mask and wielding a kitchen knife. Jason's Resurrection TBA Reunion With Maggot Head Thom Mathews reprises his role as Tommy in the 2017 fan film Never Hike Alone, appearing as a paramedic in the film's finale where he and his two co-workers are attacked by Jason who is trying to get to Kyle McLeod. Tommy manages to survive and drives Kyle away to safety as Jason slowly pursues the ambulance into the night. Notes & Trivia *Tommy is the only character to appear in three Friday the 13th films and survive them all. **Tommy, Crazy Ralph and Alice Hardy are the only characters minus Jason and Pamela Voorhees to appear in sequel films. *Tommy was originally intended to be the main villain of Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives as evidenced by the ending of Friday the 13th: A New Beginning. However, the poor reception A New Beginning received from fans caused the idea to be scrapped and Jason to be brought back as the main villain. However, he was initially blamed for the deaths in Jason Lives in order to make people believe his story of Jason's return. *Thom Matthews reprised his role as Tommy for the 2017 survival horror game Friday the 13th: The Video Game in which he can be accessed on the map by accomplishing certain requirements. Tommy is the only character in the game that is able to kill Jason. *Tommy shares aspects with Tommy Doyle, a character from the Halloween franchise. Both characters had their first confrontations with their respective killers (Jason and Michael Myers) when they were children and both grew up into disturbed adults that became obsessed with those killers and how to defeat them for good. The two characters also had an affinity for horror as children with Jarvis creating his own Halloween masks and Doyle's love of horror films. Appearances See also External Links References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning/Characters Category:1972 character births Category:Survivors